Wounded hearts
by Caterinasama
Summary: Detective Ayuzawa got a new case. Will she be able to find out who the killer is? Crime and sex (starting with chapter 2). Not recommended if you are under 18.
1. Danger, love and fear

AN: Lost.

BPG is back in the business with a new story! This one will be... umm... well, it's hard for me to review my own work, that's why I need your opinion! Don't be ashamed to review! (you can also PM me) Thanks a lot to those who reviewed my first story ! I'm awake alone so I'll type random things and ask for forgiveness of whatever I post. (Thanks, Violet!)

.

.

.

 **First murder, first part**

His hand went through her wet hair. She was blonde but he dyed her hair. Carefully. Gently. He inhaled her scent and smirked. She was shaking under his touch; sometimes jumping in surprise as his hand caressed her cheeks. The fear- no, the terror was amplified by the darkness before her eyes. Her ankles hurt so bad, the rope knotted too tight, her chair too uncomfortable. She continued to hope all this will get to an end. She was cold. Her clothes were ripped away by his bare hands. She heard him chuckle and saying "All close", what the heck was that supposed to mean? Then he started doing something weird. Was he dressing her? If yes, what kind of dress was that? The skirt seemed too short, her arms were naked. Wait.

Steps. He was leaving. She became tensed, waiting for the sound of the door opening and then closing but she lost her hope when she heard steps again. Towards her. He was getting closer and her intuition scream to run- only God knows she would- but she barely manage the shake her chair a little.

"Why so tensed all of the sudden?" and from his voice she could say he was smirking. His palm gently stroke her left cheek. "Shhh. Calm down. Be a good girl."

He left her side for a moment and she heard a noise she could not recognize. _'That's it_ , she thought. _This is the end.'_ He came back, his hand was on her shoulder as she heard a **click.**

.

.

.

Her life have been harsh. Her father ran away leaving a huge debt and because of that she had to work as a maid to pay the bills and give her best as a student and president of the student council. Short time after graduation her mother passed away. It wasn't long until she and her sister lost their house. Those few years have been excruciating.

She studied to become a lawyer and help those in need. But that wasn't enough because sometimes the system had its flaws. So she decided to follow the police academy. Due to her strong personality, flawless memory, hard work and determination she became a detective in no time. Who is she, you may ask. Misaki Ayuzawa, a beautiful 30 year old woman who dedicated her life to finding the truth and catching bad guys. It was another so-called-normal day. She was reading a classified case from 10 years ago, looking for a new lead when her phone rang.

First ring.

Second ring.

Third ring and she puts the file on her desk and reached for that annoying phone. When it rings, nothing good happens. THAT phone was a sign for trouble. A case.

"Homicide, detective Ayuzawa. What may I help you with?"

"You have a new case. Come into my office right now."

"Yes, Chief Shintani," she hung up and got up from her seat, heading to the so-well-known office. Her boss, Hinata Shintani was a man with a big heart, always kind, sometimes dumb and with a lot of passion for food. And for her. He was married with her sister for three years but if he would have met Misaki first he would have chosen her.

"Good morning,"

she greeted and bowed to her boss.

If only she wouldn't have turned down the opportunity to be the Chief of that police station she would be in that seat.

( **A small flashback** :

"Ayuzawa, are you sure you don't want to advance in grade?"

"Chief, my only wish is to be on the field, to help the ones in need directly. A life behind the desk is not suited for me."

"I've known you for long enough to understand that when you make a decision nothing can make you lose your way. But I will retire soon, I need someone competent to take my place."

"Hinata Shintani."

"Say what? Shintani? Ayuzawa, don't make me laugh."

"He may seem childish from time to time but he is really competent when it comes about desk work. His deductive abilities are natural and despise his looks, he is organized. Also, his kind personality is a great medicine for all the police officers and detectives in this station."

"You already thought of it all. If there wasn't Shintani-san would have you accepted my offer?"

"Maybe," she said keeping her poker face without breaking eye contact.

"I understand. You really think he would do a better job than you in my place. You may leave, Ayuzawa. Call Shintani to my office on your way."

 **End of flashback** )

"Here is the file. This case is strange and I have a bad feeling about it." She opened the file. First it was a paper with the name of the victim and her photo.

"Akemi Sadasu, 27 years old, worked at a cosplay cafe, 5"2' tall, 110lbs, blue eyes and blond hair." She slowly turned the page. There were photos of her face and neck that shocked her a little bit. Victim's hair have been dyed raven, duct tape covering her eyes and mouth. The cause of her death was obvious, her neck had a deep cut on the left side. But there were no traces of blood. 'That's odd', thought Misaki. Shintani's voice brought her to reality.

"I need you to go immediately to the coroner and then start investigating this case. Be careful, Misaki."

"Understood," she said then bowed and left his office. Into his seat, Hinata couldn't help the grip that squeezed his heart. _'Something will happen. Soon.'_

Misaki was in her car, driving to the coroner's place when her personal phone rang. She cheerfully answered.

"Homicide, detective Ayuzawa speaking. What may I help you with, sir?"

"Misaki, you already know that side of yours really turns me on."

"Cause you're such a pervert", she laughed in the phone.

"Yeah, whatever. When will my beautiful wife come home?"

"Umm, I don't know yet. I just got a new case. I didn't really had time to get into the file but it seems to be a big one."

"Catching bad guys and saving the world again, huh? I have to admit I am a little disappointed. You don't give me enough attention, Misa. I start to feel really lonely."

Her smile was genuine.

"You were on a business trip until one hour ago. Don't be unfair. I'll see you tonight and I'll give you all the attention you need."

"Then, Misa-chan", her husband said in a husky voice, "I'll make dinner and get ready for you." She chuckled at his line.

"See you. Bye."

"Take care of you." She hang up just in time to park her car. In the coroner's office she saw her childhood friend, Shizuko. The look on her face was different from usual.

"Hi, Shizuko."

"Hi, detective Ayuzawa."

"Always formal, Dr. Kaga. I have a new case. I came to see the corpse and take the report from you." Shizuko got up from her seat and Misaki followed her in the morgue.

.

.

.

 **First murder, second part**

"Why? Why? Why? Why? " he kept repeating as he was drying her hair.

How much time have passed? A hour, a day or maybe a week? She was starving and she felt so thirsty she could drink more than a tank of water. She couldn't feel her arms or legs except for the stingy pain in her wrists and ankles. She was cold, really cold but the hot air from his dryer seemed to help.

She fainted due to exhaustion.

She woke up when he shook her body with violence.

"Misaki! Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!" he kept repeating. She was awake, her eyes still closed under the duct tape and muffled sounds in her throat. Why did he stick duct tape on almost all her face? She could barely breathe.

'It hurts. Stop!' she tried to say. He finally noticed her sobs and left her.

"What's wrong, Misaki? What happened? Are you tired? Are you hurt?" he asked in the most gently voice she have ever heard. She slowly nodded.

"I'll make it stop. I'll make it stop for you," he said using the same sweet tone of his voice and then left her side only to come back a few moments later. His hand tangled in the hair on her nape and then pushed hard making her expose her neck. She felt something sharp and cold for a brief moment then pain flooded her senses. Both of her jugular veins were cut and it was a matter of seconds until the blood loss caused her death.

"I made it quick. Because I love you, " he said while hovering over her dead body. He had her blood on his face and clothes but that seemed to make him happy, his smile genuine.

.

.

.

Misaki's stomach couldn't get any more so she threw up in the bath of Shizuko's office. Coroner's report shocked her. Her experience did not help her, she saw murder victims before but that… That was inhuman. She calmed herself and returned to the office to read the file once more.

"So… let's get started."

"Do you feel any better?" Shizuko asked.

"I'm fine. I shouldn't be reacting like this in the first place."

"I was shocked too, if that helps you."

Misaki nodded and started reviewing the information provided.

"Wounds on her wrists and ankles that suggest she have been tied up. Dehydrated and hunger. Her hair dyed to pitch black a few hours before her death. Cause of death: blood loss due to the sectioning of her external and internal jugular veins on the left side of the neck. The cut deep and clean-"

"The murdered knew what he was doing. He didn't hesitate. A really sharp object have been used, " Shizuko said in her neutral, professional tone.

"She was drained of blood, cleaned. The murderer disposed of her body at her work place. He left her naked body on the trash bin at the back door."

"No foreign DNA have been found."

"The victim was working at a cosplay café. She was kidnaped from that café on the day it was her turn to close the restaurant but the family wasn't contacted for a reward. This means the murder have been planned, " Misaki concluded and got up. She already had a headache and she needed a sip of whiskey but the day had barely start. She had a lot of investigating to do.

She went to the victim's family and asked them questions. They didn't know anyone that would want to harm their daughter.

Next stop was at her workplace, but there wasn't anyone that could offer her information for a lead. The victim was a hard worker and never got into trouble.

There were not any eye witnesses to her kidnap or when the murderer disposed of her body.

Misaki was massaging her temples when she entered the bar. 'I spend all day investigating this case and I still have no lead.' It's true, sometimes murder cases may be difficult or tangled but she could at least get a lead from the first day. 'How troublesome. No evidences of anything that happened. If this was a random murder the chances to find the killer are really low. Unless…' the realization hit her as she walked to an empty seat. 'it will be a serial killer.' Tired and slightly depressed she ordered her drink.

Takumi Usui sipped his drink as he heard _her_ voice. _"Whiskey. One sip."_ He could recognize it as it was his own. Looking up he saw Misaki Ayuzawa and he thought he was dreaming. He stared at her until she got her drink. Without noticing his own actions he stood up and walked towards her seat, her back was facing him. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered "Hi there, kaichou."

The surprise made her jump in her seat. She haven't heard this voice in ages and honestly it was the last thing she was expecting. If she would have to choose between taking her victim's place and being there at that time and moment, she would gladly let herself be killed. She contained all the hate combined with surprise. "Usui, what a surprise!" was the only thing she managed to say.

This day can't get more interesting.

.

.

.

AN: Phew, that was a lot of typing to do :)) jk, I really enjoyed typing the dark parts. Any questions? Any opinions? Who do you think the murderer is and why Misaki didn't want/expect to see Takumi?

(first chapter and this already is so tangled. heheh.)

Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Her suffering

AN: Are you mine?

Hello, BPG is back. This is a Takumisa fanfic, you just have to be patient.  
Not recommended to underage people. You read at your risk. Reviews, favs and follows will be appreciated.

.

.

.

 _This day can't get more interesting._

"Not happy at all to see me, huh?" Takumi asked in a low voice. Misaki didn't want him to see what effect he had on her.

 _'_ _It have been a long time. I am healed now. And happily married… I shouldn't be weird around him, '_ she thought and put a smile on her face, relaxing all her tensed muscles.

"No, no, it's not that I am not happy to see you, it's just it was such a big surprise. How long have it been? 12 years already?" Now her attitude was natural. He relaxed too seeing her smile. He was the only one who knew how much he missed it.

"Yeah, 12 long years, " he said a little gloomy.

"How have you been? " she asked trying to change his mood.

"Umm… good, I guess. I studied to become a surgeon and that's what I do most of my time. I operate." He said a little proud of himself. He was hoping to impress her.

"Oh, wow. That's amazing! " she said visibly impressed by his occupation.

"How about you?" he asked activating his alluring aura but she seemed to not notice it.

"I am a lawyer, " she lied because she wanted as few people as possible to know she was a detective. Should it be considered a lie? She studied law and practiced it for a year and a half so she just haven't been completely honest.

"Great! You followed your dream. You always said you want to become a lawyer and help those in need. That's just part of your character. "

She smiled at his line and grabbed her glass with her left hand to sip her whiskey. As she was bringing the glass closer to her sexy lips, the ring on her finger didn't go unnoticed. Takumi's jaw dropped in surprise. He was downright shocked, for him the world stood still for a few seconds. He couldn't believe his eyes. _'Why haven't I thought of it sooner? Of course she found somebody else._ '

"Oh wow, it's not Ayuzawa anymore?" he asked after adjusting his voice. She nodded a _'no'_ as she swallowed her favorite drink.

"I can't believe. The demon president who hated men married one. Or it's a woman?"

With her cheeks bright pink she almost screamed "Of course it's a man!"

He chuckled happy to see her embarrassed expression. "Tell me. Your full name."

"Misaki Hyōdō Ayuzawa, but everyone still calls me Ayuzawa, " she said without even looking at him. She smiled while saying 'Hyōdō' and Takumi noticed. 'So she's happily married.' He couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

" _That_ Hyōdō? Aoi Hyōdō?" She confirmed, her smile getting brighter than ever. _'I really hope you have some regrets, Usui.'_

Takumi opened his mouth to say something when Misaki's phone rang. He couldn't be more happy to be interrupted. She answered " Aoi, hi" and he could hear only her half of conversation "No, I am done for today", "I'll get home in 15 minutes", "Yeah, see you." After she ended her short conversation with her husband she looked at Takumi and apologized for the sudden leave.

"Can I have your phone number?" he asked before she left her seat. Misaki smiled at him and said "Of course not!" before leaving the bar.

.

She pulled her car in the drive way and entered her house. The lights were out and candles were all around the room, their light setting up a romantic mood. She smelt something good.

"I'm home," she announced and Aoi showed up from around the corner. He helped her taking off her black jacket which, by the way, was designed by him because (you guessed right) Aoi was a fashion designer. He made all her clothes, not too cute but feminine, using colors which suited her best and styles that were comfortable and suited for her job. He kissed her on the cheeks then on her sweet lips.

"Whiskey," he whispered.

"Are you mad?" she asked a little worried while he hugged her.

"Should I be?"

"I met Usui today," she said and ruined the mood.

"That's why you've been drinking?" he asked visibly worried. She nodded a _'no'_ in his embrace. "Then was it because of your case?" She nodded _'yes'_ and Aoi lifted her and carried her bridal style in the living room. He placed her on the sofa then he leaned towards her and his lips caught her, their kiss was gentle at first then a little passionate, the intensity growing with every move. As soon as their tongues found each other her mind went blank. She didn't think of her murder case or of Takumi Usui, all she had in mind was the man kissing her. He climbed over her without breaking the kiss, one hand was holding Misaki's head and the free one started roaming around her body. He touched her, giving her curves all the attention needed. Her husband's fingers unbuttoned her cloth and got rid of her bra, leaving her bare-chested. His palms covered her breasts. As he massaged them, playing with her nipples she moaned in his mouth. Somehow, he always knew how to make her feel better. Aoi was her salvation 12 years ago and she knew she couldn't ever pay him back.

Three days before their graduation, Takumi suddenly transferred to Miyabigaoka and broke up with her. She couldn't understand the reason (he mumbled something about how different, therefor incompatible, they are) and tried to contact him several times but he flew to England right after her graduation. He didn't even tell her, she found out from Maki. Why was he doing that? Why did he suddenly break up with her? After all she did for him, after giving her soul and body to him, after all those promises they made… Was she too easy to get? _'Was I just a pray? Maybe I didn't express my feelings enough. Maybe I made him feel uncomfortable. What if he is ashamed to be seen with a poor person like me?'_ Depression was only half of a step away. She succumbed to all her psychological pain. _'I surrender. I don't understand anymore. I don't understand anything of this shit called life! I thought working hard is enough, giving your best will bring you happiness…_ "

She fought the pain her heart, without letting it be seen by others. Everyone was avoiding the topic, her days felt like she was walking on a mined field. Misaki only felt tired, no matter how much she slept the night before. She needed more sleep, more time alone and eventually she spoke less, smiled less. Within weeks after her graduation she was close to nothing to her true self. Misaki's love feelings for Takumi have been genuine, she finally crushed the walls around her heart and he smashed her feelings. The emptiness left couldn't be filled.

One day Satsuki gave her a free week because everybody around her was worried, she seemed like she needed a vacation. She complied and went directly into her bed. How much she slept? A day or maybe two? Was it a week or half a year? She couldn't remember having her meals or taking baths, all she remembered was that she _had_ to sleep.

Knocks on the door awake her in the middle of the night.

"Misaki! Wake up!" her sister, Suzuna, shouted through the door. Misaki rested her head on the pillow, in the exact same position it was before.

"Misaki! Can you hear me? Unlock the door! It's about mom!"

 _'Mom? What about her? Mom isn't Takumi and I don't need anyone that is not he. I need only Takumi. Why didn't he need me? What was not good about me?'_

She heard Aoi's voice calling her through the door. "Misaki… it's Aoi. I have to tell you something. I was at the hospital to visit a friend-yes, this late at night- and I heard noises. When I got out in the hallway, your mother was collapsed on the floor." He took a pause waiting for her reaction.

 _'Mom collapsed… what is he talking about? I don't care.'_

When he didn't get one he continued.

"Misaki. Your mother died." Those words were more than a cold shower, three words brought Misaki to reality. In the next second her door was open and she was standing in front of Aoi, glaring at him with her eyes wide open.

"Repeat that," she demanded. Aoi rested one of his hands on her shoulder and followed her request. He caught her before hitting her head on the floor. When she woke up she started blaming herself _'If only I wouldn't have taken the vacation, she would be alive,' 'It's all my fault. I had to take care of her and I failed.'_

Suzuna was dead worried about her sister. What would she do all alone? Her sister was all she had, she needed Misaki as she needed to breathe.

Aoi was worried too about Misaki. She was his crush for 2 years already, since he got to know her. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how to handle such a fragile heart. One wrong move and she would shatter to a million pieces.

.

.

.

 **Second murder**

He, the murderer – saw the resemblance between her and his lover. It was almost like she only cut her hair in a French style and grew 3 inches taller. Not that big of a difference, he could get over it.

"Misaki," he whispered in the ear of the girl sleeping on the floor. "Wake up, my love." She shifted her position, trying to get on her knees but she couldn't. Panic flooded her senses as she realized she got tied up. She opened her eyes and saw only shadows, her headache was all she truly felt at that moment. He turned her from her side on her back and untied the rope around her legs. "Misaki, you're so sexy," he said in his horny voice as he touched her legs from her ankles up to her tights.

"Misaki?" she asked in a confused voice. It was so hard to speak, so hard to move and her muscles felt like they were set on fire. He unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down her legs. She tried opposing his actions but his hand wrapped around her fragile neck, his force suffocating her.

"Misaki, my love, relax. I'll make you feel good. I'll make you remember, " he said as his grip tightened around her neck before he finally let go. He got rid of the last barrier before his love would be complete- her panties.

"N- No. Stop," was all she could say with her sore throat.

"That's right, Misaki. My love, keep struggling. You always do that, you always run away from me, cheat on me. You deserve to be punished!" he shouted at her.

She got scared and lost all hope to get out of this situation. She remembered she didn't tell anyone where she was going, how she was going to meet the handsome, rich man. At least she shouldn't have shouted at her mother last time she saw her. She missed her mom and was so sorry for everything she said. At least her mother knew she didn't mean it, at least her mother understood that she was young and rebel. Her beloved mother forgave her. Right? She hoped her mom did because she won't see her ever again, she felt that deep down in her heart. This would be the end for her. Her light will go off in this miserable place, unknown by anyone. Will she ever be found?

"My name isn't Misaki," she dared to say. "You know my name all too well, you psycho."

He ignored her as he undone his belt, unzipped his pants then pulled them down. Her fear grew and it was worse than anything she ever felt. She felt powerless and abandoned as tears started falling down her cheeks. One of his hands tighten around her neck and the other one spread her legs. She was gasping for air and fighting the pain of his thrusts.

"So tight," he moaned in his pleasure. She kept struggling.

Everything hurt: her arms tied at her back, her neck, her throat as she choked for air, her head- the injury at her nape still pulsating, her private parts as he wasn't only fucking her but tearing her apart. Before he reached his peak of pleasure the lack of oxygen sent her among angels.

When she stopped moving he smirked and said "You finally surrender. My love making felt too good. I know you enjoyed it as much as I do." He shoved inside of her a few times before releasing.

.

.

.

AN: This is only the beginning. I warn you.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Was that a cliffhanger? Never mind.

Please review ! I see that people all around the world read my stories and I am really thankful! Don't be shy, speak your mind :)

"The dark over here is sweeter. Come."

I'll type like crazy the next few days so I can post the next chapter by the end of the next week.

I have an idea for a romantic one-shot, maybe I'll post it next week too.

PM me !

Lots of love from your BPG.


	3. Obey me

Aoi was watching Misaki sleeping in their bed. She was so lovely sleeping naked under the sheets, peace imprinted on her features. He carried her in their room after making love to each other. She was at ease, her mind emptied of all her worries regarding her case or that alien, Takumi Usui. So it was meant to meet after 12 years.

Her husband wasn't stupid. He knew what just happened. Misaki met Takumi.

His train of thought was disrupted by the doorbell. He got up from his seat and hurried to the front door. "This must be the courier. He is fucking late," he said looking at the watch on the wall. His hand wrapped the doorknob and turned it. The door slowly opened. Only one of the men standing face to face was surprised.

.

12 years ago Aoi supported Misaki. Psychologically at the funerals of her mother when she had to read an eulogy and physically when her mother's casket was covered with the black, cold soil. She lost two of the most important people in her life in a matter of weeks. But Aoi taught her to get through the pain. He taught her how good is to be alive and how blessed are those who fight for their dreams.

She recovered enough to start studying law and as time passed Aoi helped her gather all the pieces of her broken heart. He used his love to glue them and make Misaki be herself again. It took him 6 years to earn her trust and make her love him. One year later they got married and lived happily ever since.

.

.

.

 **Third murder, first part**

The girl was simply astonishing beautiful. Her raven hair beautifully emphasized her amber eyes, her clothes tightly hugged her curves. She was sitting on the sofa, relaxing as the host made her coffee.

"Make yourself at home, " he said to her.

"Thanks, " the young lady said sipping her hot black drink. The man seated next to her. His hand went around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"How about we have some fun?" he asked in his husky hot voice.

"But, darling, we've been dating for three weeks already and we never got out of your house," she complained.

"Misaki, obey me, " he ordered nipping at her ear. She got in his lap and he traced wet kisses from her left cheek down her neck, to her feminine curves. He then looked her in the eyes, a glint of danger dancing in his marvelous orbs. Misaki's mind went numb and she lost control of her body. He let her fall on the floor, hitting her head on the table in the fall. Bits of blood appeared on her temple.

.

.

.

Misaki woke up next morning feeling better than ever. With her eyes still closed, her hand searched for her husband but he was nowhere to be found in their bed (she opened her eyes) neither in their room. With the long fluffy blanket around her body she got out of their bedroom and went in the kitchen expecting to find Aoi drinking his black tea. But he wasn't there either. Where was he? She remembers him crawling in the bed, cuddling her but she didn't notice when he left. She looked again in the kitchen and saw a note on the shelf. It said _'My dear Misaki, I'll be gone for a while. I promise to explain everything when I come back. I won't have good reception there, so I don't know if I can email you at least one time per day. Sincerely yours, Aoi.'_

She found it strange. It happened a few times before to find a note in the kitchen about his leave, but she always got an explanation on that piece of paper. This time it asked for her patience.

Her work phone rang from the living room. _'Oh, that's where I left it.'_ She made big steps to get faster to her phone. If she would have been 2 seconds late, she would have missed the call.

"Homicide, detective Ayuzawa. What may I help you with?"

"Ayuzawa, it's Kanou. I need you to come to the address - . We think we have a murder related to the one that happened two days ago."

She knew the street, it was near to the park she used to go as a child.

Her fear become reality. It was a serial murder case. A human dared to play with lives, a mere human step over the line harming another human. She was determined to get a lead today. The small pause between the murders made her worry. _'A man like this should be in jail until nothing, not even his bones, left.'_

She had the shortest shower ever then got dressed and took her car to rush to the crime place. There were numerous forensic scientist taking evidence, some policemen kept the curious civilians away and reporters struggling to get a photo or a statement. Just the usual buzz around a crime. She showed her badge to the officer who lifted the "Crime scene do not cross" line for her and went to her partner, Kanou. She got a report from him then went to see the crime scene herself.

"This is, for certain, only the place the murderer dispose of the body," she said as she watched half of a body. "There aren't any bits of blood. She was murdered and sliced somewhere else." The girl's body was sliced under her ribs, the inferior part was missing, a large bruise in the shape of a hand was around her neck. She was supported on the wall so she was on her ribs with her eyes and mouth closed and her raven hair beautifully arranged .

"I have a bad feeling about this murder," she continued. "Who found the body?"

"A 5 year old girl. She went to her mother saying that is a weird naked lady around the corner. Her mother called the police."

Misaki felt hatred for the murderer. He left the body in a place like that and traumatized a child. Kanou guessed her thoughts and said "She didn't realize what she saw and she'll go to therapy. It will be alright."

They took other bits of information from the examiners and decided they have to go and announce her family.

"I came here on foot, can you give me a ride?" Kanou asked. "Of course, jump in, " she answered while unlocking her car.

"Where are we going? " Kanou gave the address and explained that the victim disappeared one day ago. They were going to announce her mother that they found her child. Dead.

 _'It's always hard to announce the family about losing their child.'_

 _._

 _(12 am)_

Victim's mother was a middle age woman, looking exhausted. She said she haven't slept since her daughter disappear. She invited detective Ayuzawa and detective Kanou in her house and served them tea. Then she took a seat facing them, put her hands in her lap, closed her eyes.

"You found my daughter," she simply stated.

"Yes, ma'am," Ayuzawa answered.

"The problem is you found her dead," she continued, tears starting to slide down her wrinkled cheeks. The detectives could barely breathe. "I want to know... how she died," she required.

"Ma'am, there are some things that are better left unknown," Kanou declined her.

She opened her red eyes, glaring at them. The hatred flowing through her orbs sent chills down the detective's spine. "I know my daughter better than I know myself. I can't help you getting a lead unless you tell me all you know about her death."

"We can't give details of an on-going investigation," Ayuzawa tried to convince her give up. The mother stood up, her fists clenched, she was struggling for control. Then she took a deep breath and started talking as she seated again on her seat "My daughter is a selfish person. She would only date rich man. Judging after her beam of joy the night she left, she was going to meet a really rich one. Despite this side of her, she still cared that the man won't be old enough to be her father, that he looks normal or perfect and he is smart. On this premises I would say that the man she went to see in the night of her disappearance is 30 year old or younger." She stood up again and started running out of her living room, up to her stairs. The detectives were so surprised they couldn't react until she finished climbing the stairs. Then they stood up and followed her. They found her in a room, looking through a lot of things all agitated while saying "I know it's here somewhere."

.

.

.

7 hours later Misaki was on her couch, this man on top of her, kissing her, touching her. On the same couch where the day before she made love to her husband. His hands got rid of her clothes and started fondling her breasts. Her breath was heavy, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the pleasure he gave to her.

"Say my name, Misaki."

.

.

.

AN: _this AN is important_

I hope this chapter was confusing :))

A little joke to sweeten this bitter taste: They say one friend out of every group has the potential to be a serial killer. So I threw Dave off a cliff just in case it was him. :))

That's it. That was my joke. I'm sorry, Dave... but... I had to make sure...

I apologize for how tangled this is at the moment. I'll help you figure it out: The girl sliced is the 'Misaki' from the second murder. The third murder will finish in chapter 4 or 5. The mother of the second victim is me (pretty much). The second victim was 18 year old (I know I didn't tell ya) and that symbolizes bad choices we make as teenagers and the fact that is good to listen to your mother (she wants only what's best for you).

I am as curious as you to find out who the killer is. ( I don't know how many chapters are left... but we had half of all the killings ;) this is a little spoiler from my part)

 _This message is for you. Yeah, you, the one sneaking on my profile like a ninja, reading my stories without writing review. I can see you, you know. (Violet_ said I'll sound crazy :)) thx)

Please review, fav and follow ! :D PM me :D :D I'm waiting... all alone :D :D


	4. This is serious

AN: Honey whiskey

I'm baaaack ! I know you didn't miss me much cause if you did you would PM me. So yeah... I need more friends.

Umm.. Yeah. Enjoy this chapter?

.

.

.

A short review of the story: Misaki Hyodo Ayuzawa is a 30 year old detective married with the famous fashion designer Aoi Hyodo. She gets a new murder case which is gets to be a serial murder. All the victims have a resemblance of Misaki, she just doesn't know it yet.

.

 **Third murder, second part**

She woke up. Her head hurt so bad.

"What happened?" she asked slowly getting up from the bed she was in.

"You fainted and hit your head in the fall," he answered. Her hand gently stroke her temple. It hurt like a sudden poke sending dizziness in her head and blurring her view.

"You should take a bath," he continued as he played with a lock of her hair. "You might catch a cold. A hot bath is all you need now." She slowly nodded ignoring her blurry vision and the clenching feeling in her stomach. He helped her get out of the bed after preparing her bath. The water was perfectly hot as she sank in and he held her hand, her clothes a pile on the floor. Then he got rid of his clothes as she watched him mesmerized. She couldn't get enough of his masculine gestures and his divine body. His t-shirt caressed his abs up to his chest then disarranged his locks of hair as it was pulled over his head by his hands that continued their work after throwing the cloth on the top of the pile. They reached his belt then unzipped his pants and shortly after his pants were like the cherry on top of their clothes. Her lips parted in a sigh then she sweetly bit her lower lip, aroused in anticipation. He caught her look and kept eye contact as he removed his underwear.

Then he watched her watching him. Her eyes swept over all his body, her cheeks colouring pink. _'This is getting serious,'_ she thought as he joined her in the bathtub.

.

.

.

 _(6:30 pm)_

She pulled up on her drive way after she dropped home Kanou. She got out of her car and walked to her house. In front of the door was sitting a tall beautiful man.

"Misaki, good evening," he said and she stopped to have a better look. Once again she was astonished by his looks, how handsome he was, how deep could his eyes see in her heart. The wound from 12 years ago started to bleed. With her voice frozen and a serious look on her face she spoke:

"Good evening, Usui. What are you doing here?"

"Come on, Misa-chan, don't give me the cold shoulder," he tried to make her indulge his feelings.

"You only get what you deserve. You know too well," she answered his plead avoiding eye contact. She looked at his shoulders, his soft lips, his rebel locks of hair, briefly, anywhere but his eyes. If she would get caught in his sweet web again, she would be in deep trouble.

"You refer to our break up. I can explain it, Misaki. I- I…"

"Too late for any explanations, Takumi," she said furious, his name pronounced with hatred, glaring in his orbs. "It've been 12 years!" she continued, her rage growing. "I am married, you know too well, " and she pointed to her ring. Takumi's face was pure sadness and regret. It would melt Misaki's heart to see him like this only if… only if she wouldn't be married. He came closer and took her hand in his.

"Please… Let me explain," he begged her looking as honest as possible. She freed her hand and broke eye contact.

"Not here. Inside," was all she said before going to her door and unlocking it. She invited him in her living room then went to make some tea as he seated on her couch. She came back in minutes with the mentioned tea and some bunny apples. "Start talking," she ordered before he could even sip his sweet drink.

"It wasn't my fault for the sudden transfer and break up. They forced me to do it."

" _They_ who?" Misaki asked in disbelief.

"My brother's organization," he said quickly and whispering like he was afraid somebody could hear him. "They threatened to hurt you and your family. Their influence is above our understanding."

"So your brother told you to break up with me and you simply did without a fight," Misaki said with a bored expression on her face.

"You don't understand. They could kill all of you and get away with it. They had snipers targeting you, they were serious!" he shouted at her with a desperate look. Takumi needed her to believe him and forgive him. At least forgiveness, because he couldn't hope to be loved again.

.

.

.

 **Third murder, third part (3 am)**

They kissed until they were out of air.

"I am your master. Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes, master," she answered. _'Your games are really strange sometimes. But what makes you happy makes me happy too. When I met you four weeks ago you were the most unfortunate man on the side of the Earth. I wanted to help you so here I am. I want you to get over that woman from your past, it have been 12 years. I want you to start living again. The ice around your heart melted a little bit since you met me._

 _I think I love you. I think I really do.'_

"Wash me, maid," he ordered, disrupting the train of her thoughts. She obeyed and her hands reached his wet skin. The touch sent shivers through her body, her skin heating up. She bit her lower lip again and she must have done something wrong because his hands wrapped around her neck and pushed her under the water. She panicked and tried to get him off her, she needed to breathe. _'Why? What happened?'_ she asked herself. As if he was reading her thoughts he said "I just need you to die." She couldn't understand, she thought he needed her help, her salvation. When she stopped struggling he was exhausted, she really put up a fight.

His bath floor was slippery, water all over the place. Their clothes were wet so he just walked away bare-bodied.

He didn't look back at the one who loved him. _'Misaki,'_ he thought all over again.

.

.

.

(~7 pm)

Misaki was on her couch, this man on top of her, kissing her, touching her. On the same couch where the day before she made love to her husband. His hands got rid of her clothes and started fondling her breasts. Her breath was heavy, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the pleasure he gave to her.

"Say my name, Misaki."

Why did she stop fighting? Why did she break all her rules? He didn't deserve her forgiveness, nor her love. He dumped her 12 years ago and flew to another country. She was married so why was she doing that?

How in the world she lost control and went to the couch he was sitting on, telling that she missed him? She haven't been herself lately. She finally whispered "Takumi" as he drew one pink nipple in his mouth.

A key turned in the door lock.

A small _click_ was heard.

The door slowly opened.

Whimpers and soft moans could be heard. The man entered the living room and saw his wife pleasured by the man he tried to make her forget. It hurt too bad to even describe in words.

"Misaki," he called and they stopped their doing and faced him. There wasn't anything in the world that would make her happy except for dying in that particular moment. She didn't need anything else.

Takumi got of her and dressed himself. Without saying a word he left her house. Aoi was watching a shocked Misaki covered with a small blanket that was in her proximity. She was holding her head in her hands _'Oh my God, what have I just done?',_ she started crying. Aoi came close to her and hugged her whispering "It's alright."

"How can it be alright?" she asked between sobs. "I made a terrible mistake!"

"It's alright, Misaki. Don't cry," he took a small pause as to gather his courage. "I want to divorce." 

.

Takumi cursed himself as he walked to his apartment. She was in his arms, she completely surrendered but he couldn't take her. He couldn't repair the damage he made 12 years ago, her wound still bleeding.

.

Later that night a girl was murdered. She have been drowned by her lover because she wasn't enough for him. He needed something else, someone else. Something he couldn't get, not just yet.

.

.

.

AN: I wrote this in a few hours for my beloved Aileen Howlett who forced me to update today. That's the reason why this chapter is shorter than the others. I plan to post next chapter this weekend so you won't have to wait for long J

I hope you enjoyed and I really hope I clarified some things… (I know I didn't. You just have to be patient a little bit more.) I still have no idea how many chapters this story will have.

Thanks to all of you who read my stories (I am impressed people all around the world read my stuff) and special thanks to those of you who reviewed, fav or/and followed (and lots of love for my senpai! Ly :D )

P.S.: I didn't managed to review my own work so I am really sorry for my dumb moments (a dumb moment is the moment when I make a mistake).

Please review and let me know what you think of this development of the plot.

.

Yes, the girl named Misaki (but not our Misaki) was murdered after the incident with Takumi, Misaki and Aoi. ;)


	5. Life is unfair

AN: Kill for you

Are you ready? From now on this story will leave you speechless (I hope).

Check out my story Deadly abs, it's a collaboration with my senpai (Hi there, Violet167).

Thanks to all of you who encouraged me to write: senpai, Dark Penguin (you will know when you will read this), my friend I share my surname with and to MEANIE.

Special thanks for guest reviewers :) I wish we could chat a little bit ;)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 _"_ _I want to divorce."_

Misaki fell asleep late that night. Aoi handed her the divorce paper then hugged her while she cried. Why was this happening? She couldn't understand his reasoning "It's time for me to get out of your life." That explanation wasn't enough so she pushed him away from her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried. She was devastated, her eyes swollen from all the crying.

Time passed and morning came. She woke up at the first rays of sunlight and turned around to face her sleeping husband. Her hand reached his hair stroking it. "Aoi," she called. He opened his eyes looking at her tired expression. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked referring to their divorce. He nodded. "Make love to me for the last time," she pleaded, "then I'll sign the papers." They both looked serious. Aoi knew he can't avoid her request so he asked if she was sure about that. When he got a confirmation he started kissing her.

Their love making was bittersweet.

Misaki knew that she will regret it later. Her husband's mouth was where Takumi's was just a few hours before but then it got to parts Takumi could only dream of. She cried _his_ name in pleasure without even noticing it. Aoi tried to ignore the ache in his chest as he thrust into his wife. She felt like she wasn't his anymore, another man's name on her lips.

It was unfair to both of them to continue this lie named happy marriage. Since she said she met Takumi he knew he doesn't have much time left. It would have hurt less if it would have been a little bit longer, though. Only one day and a half. That was all he needed to steal his wife. His mind drifted to their meeting:

 _His train of thoughts was disrupted by the doorbell. He got up from his seat and hurried to the front door. "This must be the courier. He is fucking late," he said looking at the watch on the wall. His hand wrapped the doorknob and turned it. The door slowly opened. Only one of the men standing face to face was surprised. Takumi Usui was looking at him. His jaw dropped in surprise as he was the last man he was expecting to see that day. He had a bad feeling about it. "What are_ _ **you**_ _doing here?"_

 _"_ _I came to talk to you," he said dead serious. Aoi clenched his hands as to stop his jaw dropping. Usui came to have a talk, what is more scary than that? "I want Misaki back," he continued and Aoi's heart started pounding in distress._

 _"_ _What do you mean? You can't come after 12 years saying you want her back because first of all, she is married and second, she won't get back to you," he tried to convince Usui or maybe himself that she won't leave him for someone who caused so much pain to her._

 _"_ _You aren't sure of what you're saying," he stated bluntly. "I know it took me too long to get back to her. But I warned you from the very first start that I will be back. Maybe you forgot our agreement made 12 years ago?"_

 _Aoi didn't forget anything. He just hoped and prayed it won't become reality. 12 years ago, before flying to England, Takumi Usui paid him a visit. He asked Aoi to take care of Misaki in his place until he will return. "Why do you have to leave in the first place?" Aoi asked him. "Because there is someone crazy enough to harm Misaki and I can't do anything to protect her except for leaving her side," he answered with his head down._

 _The other's man face brighten as he realized his opportunity: "So I can have Misaki all to myself?" he asked with a playful smirk on his lips. "Until I get her back," Usui answered without making eye contact, his heart aching in his chest. He just handed the love of his life to another man._

 _"_ _She will be mine if you are too late," Aoi tried to push his limits._

 _"_ _Only if she won't get back to me," and finally Takumi looked him in the eye._

 _"_ _It's a deal."_

 _"_ _Deal," they both agreed and shook hands as ending of their little 'contract'._

 _So time has come for both of them. It was the moment to test Misaki. Which one she will choose? The man that broke up with her 12 years ago causing her to get into a depression or her husband that saved her and stood beside her when she needed it the most?_

 _They made a little plan. Aoi left Misaki alone for one day, giving Takumi time to take action. If in less than 24 hours he could get an evidence of her feelings, he would hand her the divorce paper._

 _"_ _She won't even let you in the house," Aoi smirked unconvinced of his own words._

 _"_ _We will see about that."_

 _._

 _Next morning it was time for Aoi to leave. He wrote a note for Misaki and left it on the kitchen's shelf then he wandered for half of the day hoping Misaki will (still) be his when he gets back home. Deep down in his heart he knew he didn't stood a chance to the beautiful man. He decided to speak with his lawyer and have the papers ready for that night._

 _Time had come for him to get home. He slowly opened the front door. Moans got to his ears and that's when he knew he lost. Misaki won't be his anymore. He stood in the door of the living room watching Takumi sucking on one of his wife's nipples. Her face was flushed and twisted in pleasure. He never heard her making such lovely sounds before. 'Because she is perfect for Takumi, not for me,' he thought watching Takumi's hand going down her stomach to her core. He couldn't get more of this._

 _"_ _Misaki," he called and they stopped their doing and faced him._

Misaki will never know how she broke her husband's heart. Even when she climaxed Takumi was in her mind. She wanted him and she didn't know why.

"I'll leave everything to you: our house, our cars, our money. I want you to be happy without me," his words echoed in her head as she kept her word and signed the papers. She felt like she could see herself signing, a complete nightmare. Afterwards they drifted to sleep cuddling for the last time. She woke up a few hours ago all alone. It was strange and cold. She felt abandoned. With a strange difficulty she got up from her bed and took a shower. As she was drying her hair she watched her red swollen eyes and started crying again. Her hair got stuck in something – it was her ring. Misaki didn't need that anymore, she was a single woman now. She abandoned the ring in her bathroom as Aoi abandoned her. _'It's time for me to get out of your life,'_ was all he said to her. She begged him to change his mind, she asked for one more reason, but for nothing. In the end, Misaki understood she can't make him stay.

.

She was preparing her coffee when she heard the doorbell. _'Maybe Aoi forgot to take something,'_ was her thought as she walked to the front door. Her hand reached the door knob and turned it, opening the door. His face was the last one she wanted to see. Misaki hurried to close the door but he put his foot in the way.

"Breakfast?" he asked struggling to keep the door open. She gave up and opened the door, avoiding his gaze. Takumi was shocked to see how his beloved one looked, _'I bet she cried all night long,'_ he thought. He pretend to not notice her state. "I brought some noddles and spring rolls," he smiled at her. "I want to apologize for yesterday," he continued while walking into her house then bowing at her. She raised her hands as to mimic 'It's okay.'

"No, no, no, don't apologize. It was my fault. I- I-… It wasn't your fault, okay?" he took advantage of this moment and watched her left hand. There was no ring. He sighed in relief, _'This means Aoi kept his promise. Now it's time to get her back.'_

They sat and had breakfast. She didn't even look at him the whole time.

"You know, I never stopped loving you this whole time," he said as she slurped some noodles.

"And?" she continued.

"And," he repeated uncertain of what was he going to tell. "And I would like to pick things up from where I left," and with that being said she burst into laughter. Takumi was downright shocked of her reaction.

"So naïve," was all she said before her work phone rang. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Homicide, detective Ayuzawa speaking. What may I help you with?"

"Good morning, Ayuzawa. You know you don't have to be so formal with me, right?"

"Good morning to you too, Kanou," she answered in a happy voice. "Just tell me what happened. Do we have a lead now?"

"I am sorry to ruin your day but it's the exact opposite. We have a new murder." At first she was shocked, then angry. She needed to figure out who the killer is or the murders won't stop. That was going to be a really long day. She stood up, thanked for the meal, hurried Usui to leave then left herself. She didn't notice the smirk on Takumi's face while she spoke on the phone. It was bizarre.

She spent her day investigating, trying to make a breakthrough. This killer was particularly good at what was he doing: no DNA, no fingerprints, no connections with the victims.

Ayuzawa and Kanou decided to make a psychological profile. Their conclusion was that the killer had a maid fetish because all of his victims were maids and he has been deceived in love.

"It's no good," Ayuzawa said watching the papers in front of her. "All this is too random. It could be anyone. Almost anyone. We have no idea how he met his victims, why did he dispose of their bodies in random places. He seems angry…." She continued and kept thinking _'and lonely. This person seems to be really lonely. Is as if I can feel what he is going through.'_

"What made you think the murderer is a man?" Kanou asked.

"Well, the inferior part of the second victim's body is missing. Shizuko said that after the looks of the superior part, she have been raped before killed. So- I know it sound disgusting- he kept what he wanted the most. This person is too sick to be alive," she said with disgust.

Her phone rang. She picked up immediately.

"Homicide, detective Ayuzawa speaking. What may I help you with?"

"Detective, it's me," the person said and Ayuzawa's jaw dropped in shock. "I am sorry for yesterday. I know that people react differently when it comes about situations like that. They let me out, detective. I am not sick, at least I know that now." Ayuzawa gulped not certain of what she should say. "I wanted to thank you. I am sorry I scared you and you did the right thing. One more thing: I found what I was looking for yesterday. I think you would like to take a look at it. It has a small description of the man she was going to meet."

Ayuzawa was so happy to hear that she could fly at that moment. _'A lead? Is this real?'_ "We will be there in 30 minutes. Do not change anything at the evidences."

"Undestood," the person said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Kanou asked when he saw Ayuzawa jump in her seat.

"Second victim's mother, Kanou. She was discharged from the mental institution we send her to yesterday. AND she found the diary she was looking for yesterday. We are going there right now, Kanou. Pick your stuff," she ordered.

"That woman is a really strange one. Strange enough to make two detectives think she needs medical examination, " he laughed.

.

They got back with the second victim's diary.

 _I think I hit the jackpot this time. This man is so handsome that it seems inhuman. Like an alien or something. And he is awfully rich. If I can get my hands on this one, I can have whatever I want. He is tall and athletic, he has manners. I literally love his blonde locks and his eyes are just incredible. You fell like he is undressing you when he watches you with those orbs of his._

"This seems like a dead end," Kanou said.

"Better this than nothing, " Ayuzawa said reading her papers.

Ayuzawa almost screamed frustrated: "I don't know where to start! What the heck is wrong with this case?"

"I think you need a break, " Kanou said. "I heard about your divorce. It's obvious you can't focus on your job right now."

"What- how- where did you hear that from?" She asked more like demanded.

"Your ex-husband told me." She didn't answer because she remembered her pain.

"I don't want a break," was everything she said after a while.

"Why don't we go at your place and study this reports there?" Kanou asked in a friendly manner.

"Why should we go to my place?"

"Because is your comfort zone," he answered and her tensed muscles loosened up a little bit. 

In twenty minutes they were in their cars, heading to Ayuzawa's house. They stopped their engines, Kanou took their boxes full of papers related to their case and went to the door. She looked for the key in her pocket and unlocked the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob for a second, she remembered Aoi won't be home tonight, not any other night.

"Are you alright?" Kanou asked and she slowly nodded, opening the door. Her left hand reached the light switch.

As the light spread in her hallway, the shock spread on their faces. She fell and Kanou dropped the cardboard boxes.

Across her hallway was hanging a girl. A rope have been knotted on the railing and around her neck. Her toes barely touched the floor and she was naked. On her stomach was written "Cheater".

Misaki almost threw up. Kanou took her from there and called the police.

"Why me?" she kept asking herself.

.

.

.

AN: Writer, what the f*ck?

I know, I know :)) Next chapter will be even more intense. In 2-3 chapters Misaki will figure out who the killer is. Have you figured it out already?

Let me know in your reviews :) Don't forget to fav and follow!

Next chapter in one week (or maybe two).

Until next time, your BPG :D


	6. Plot twist

A/N: My demons.

Please enjoy and be patient because everything will be clear in the end.

(don't hate me)

.

.

.

 _"_ _Why me?" she kept asking herself_ as she got into her friend's house. Two young children came running at her and hugged her legs.

"Aunt Misaki!" they both said.

"Hiro! Megumi! Come back here," their mother called. "Misaki is tired and it's time for you to get into bed," she continued as her children ran up the stairs. "I'll be back in a second," she addressed to Misaki who only nodded in response.

"Good evening, Kuuga," she greeted when the man came into the living room.

"Good evening. I heard what happened. Why would somebody do that? That's just sick," he said in disgust.

"Misaki, how do you feel?" Sakura asked running to her. She hugged her tightly lifting up her mood.

"Better now," she said and a sincere smile spread on her face.

"I have to go shopping," Sakura said, "but I'll be back in a bit. Do you mind being alone with Kuuga?"

"No, no, of course not. It's alright, go shopping."

Kuuga's wife left the house and the atmosphere got really weird between the two of them. Misaki kept remembering how he treated her best friend when he met her even though it happened so long ago.

"How are things between the two of you?" she asked concerned. "I haven't spoken with Sakura in a while, I have been quite busy at work. I hope you treat her right or-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Do not worry. I think I showed you in the past few years what a good husband I am. Jeez you won't have faith in me, will you?"

"Not really. I just want her to be happy."

"She is," Kuuga smiled at her. The tension between the two of them started to dissipate and it was only a matter of time until they spoke like they were best friends.

"I still don't trust you," she said abruptly.

"That's how it is every single time," he replied thinking of the weird situation he was in every time he was alone with Misaki. "I don't need you to trust me." His eyes instinctively moved to the clock on the wall. It was pass midnight. "It's so late already. Why hasn't Sakura return yet?" He took the phone and dialed her number. A happy voice answered _"Hello. This is Sakura, I'm glad you called. I can't answer at the moment, please leave a message."_ "What? Why? Did she turn off her phone?" he asked panicked.

.

.

.

Fifth murder, first part

 _'_ _I was at the grocery store when he tapped my shoulder. It scared and surprised me to see his face. It has been so long; over a decade, I can bet. He offered to carry my stuff when we got out of the store. Mannered, as always. But after he placed the bags on the back seat he placed his hand at my mouth. It was this sweet smell that made me sleep._

 _I woke up after a while, I was on his couch._

 _"_ _What happened?" I asked._

 _"_ _I am sorry," he replied._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _I was so confused. That was when I realized I couldn't move, I couldn't feel my arms, my legs._

 _"_ _T- T-," I tried to say his name, "please, let me go." His expression changed from full of regret to sadist._

 _"_ _You are free to leave anytime you want, honey," he laughed at me. I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks and my throat sore. He finally turned his lemon colored eyes to my face. "You have all the right to be scared." He took a long deep breath, "I'm doing this for Misaki."_

 _"_ _Tora, I'm begging you, let me go!"_

 _"_ _When my plan is almost finished? Are you out of your mind?" He shouted and my heart skipped a beat. Something felt so wrong… I missed my husband and my kids. I was wondering if I will see them again._

 _"_ _I am sorry, but I have to do this." He took duct tape and sealed my mouth, "I won't cover your eyes, so you don't have to be afraid. I won't put you in a dark place," he finished lifting me as he spoke. He carried my inert body bridal style in his basement all the while I tried to scream while crying. "No one will hear you," he whispered in my ear, "so you can shout as loud as you want. Nothing you will do or say at this moment is going to change my plans. I got so far, I won't stop now." I felt his breath on my neck. He kissed me there and I tried to push him off me. For a moment I forgot I don't have control over my body._

 _When the realization of that fact hit me, I knew I won't get alive out of this._

 _Tora was planning something that included my dead body._

 _For Misaki.'_

.

.

.

Back at Sakura's house, Misaki and Kuuga were freaking out, literally. It was 3 am and they searched for Sakura anywhere they could think she could go. They both had this unsettling feeling; the groceries were in her car but she couldn't be found anywhere in that area.

"It's early to panic. We should keep calm and think of where she can be."

"But we searched everywhere!" Kuuga shouted. "We called all of her friends and asked random people if they saw her."

Misaki took a moment to think of what would be best to do in that situation. She grabbed her phone and dialed Hinata's number. It took a while for him to answer, no surprise giving that it was that late at night.

"Yes?" was all he said.

"Chief, it's Ayuzawa. Sakura is missing," was all she said and in 20 minutes he was at her residence, asking for details. He wanted to swear, everything happened too sudden. Was he expecting everything to escalate so quickly? Definitely not.

In less than an hour, forensic scientists were taking samples from Sakura's car and detectives were analysing video tapes from the surveillance cameras from that area.

Until the morning came all they found out was that Sakura left the store with a tall, blonde man (they couldn't get a description of his face), there were no traces left of where they might went, no fingerprints. Nothing.

Misaki needed a moment to pull herself together. _'What a week,'_ she thought. She started working on a new case that proved to be a serial murder, she met her first love after more than a decade and her husband divorced from her. She found a dead body in her house and now her best friend was missing. Could things get worse than this?

 _'_ _A tall blonde man…'_ she kept repeating in her mind. _'Sakura won't trust strangers. This can only mean-'_ and she got up from Kuuga's couch and rushed to her car. In no time she parked in front of an expensive looking building then took the elevator to a certain floor. She reached the apartment she was looking for and knocked without a second thought.

In a matter of seconds the door opened. Takumi was shocked, he couldn't believe his eyes. Misaki was sitting in his door, his day can't get any better.

"How did you knew where I live?" was the first thing he asked because he hoped Misaki wasn't some kind of a stalker.

"I just presumed that you would get the same apartment you lived in as a high school student. I'm glad I was right. Have you seen Sakura lately?" she started questioning him as she stepped in his home.

"No, I haven't seen her at all since I returned to Japan," he sincerely answered.

"When did you return to Japan?" she continued studying his gestures for any signs of lying.

"Two weeks ago I came to a small town in the north and one week ago I came to Tokyo. The night we met in the bar was my first day back in Tokyo, " he gently smiled at her. "Why are you questioning me, _detective_?" he asked smirking as her jaw dropped in shock.

"W-What. H-how? How do you know? Stalker!"

"You lied to me Misaki. You told me you are a lawyer and yet you are a detective. I heard you loud and clear when you spoke with Kanou on the phone. Is he your partner now or what?" It was his turn to question her.

"You already know that my life it's none of your business," she said.

.

.

.

Fifth murder, second part

 _'_ _I can't get any more of this. It hurts. Stop! Tora, please. Please stop. Don't do this! Let me live… please. Please._

 _His knife cut deep into my skin._

 _I can't move, but I still feel pain. He knew all too well from all the muffled sounds in my throat. He saw the terror in my eyes. I fainted numerous times as he cut my rib cage wide open._

 _"_ _I need your heart. For Misaki." Was all he kept repeating, occasionally dropping a "sorry" as if that would help the pain get away. I kept my eyes shut while crying and mentally begging him to stop, to spare my life. I had a husband and two kids to get back to. What will they do without me? Who is going to send them to sleep every night and read them stories?_

 _His knife was near my heart._

 _I felt the most intense terror I have ever felt and before I knew it, I died. My blood was all over his face and clothes, in contrast with his white smirk._

 _It's so cold in here._

 _Dark._

 _You said you won't send me to a dark place. I trusted you, Tora. 12 years ago when you trembled into Misaki's life and now when I met you in the store._

 _You took me away from my happy life and for that I am never going to forget you. Ever._

 _Goodbye.'_

Tora envied Sakura. She was dead, she had nothing to worry about anymore, when he had so many things to do. He had to impress Misaki.

Tora had to get Misaki back.

"She will be so happy! She will be so happy by my side!" he sang as he moved around like dancing around Sakura's body.

.

.

.

Before they knew it they were on his couch/bed kissing each other. His tongue parted her lips and got into exploring her mouth. It was funny how they managed to skip steps every time.

They were in the middle of an argue, weren't they?

.

.

.

A/N: Believe me I can't believe I wrote this story so far.

Kidding.

This was my plan from the very first start. I couldn't wait to get to this part. TAKUMISA, finally! And Sakura's death… yup it was all planned.

And I have something more for you…. Just follow this story for next chapters.

Review and fav. PM me for complaints.

Next update in another two weeks !

TEASER: Hinata will take this case from Misaki but she won't give up. She will find out who the killer is just in time as the killer finds her.


End file.
